Light the Dragonfires
Light the Dragonfires is a quest in . With the Amulet of Kings in hand, it is now time for Martin Septim to return to the Imperial City, claim the Septim Throne, and light the Dragonfires in order to stop the Daedric invasion. Walkthrough Cloud Ruler Temple The Hero must escort Martin Septim to the Elder Council Chambers in order to present his claim to the Septim Throne. However, before leaving, be sure to stock up on any necessary items such as potions, arrows, repair hammers, etc. If the Hero leaves Martin at Cloud Ruler Temple to get these items, when they return to escort him, he will be waiting in the stables to the left of the entrance. Imperial City When ready, take Martin to see Chancellor Ocato in the Elder Council Chambers, located in the Imperial City Palace. Midway through the conversation, an Imperial Legion soldier will inform them the Imperial City is under attack by Daedra. Martin will inform the Hero that they must proceed to the Temple of the One. A pair of Dremora burst into the council chamber itself. There are more Daedra outside the doors. Protect Martin at all costs. Make sure he does not die, which may be quite difficult at higher levels, when only Xivilai, Dremora Valkynaz, and Storm Atronachs will spawn. There will be at least seven generic soldiers (two from the Imperial Palace and five from the Bastion), along with Ocato, and Baurus to help. If Baurus has died in an earlier quest, Captain Steffan will aid the Hero. If Steffan has died also, they do not receive help from anyone else. The biggest fight occurs when the party enters the Temple quarter. The Hero should run through the entrance to the Temple District before Martin gets there, so that he will stay behind the door. This leaves them to fight all the Daedra on their own but stops him from being killed. If Martin comes through the gate make sure he stays alive at all costs. There are swarms of Daedra pouring from several Oblivion gates, which could be a mixture of the aforementioned Daedra — it is advised that the Hero protect Martin. Note that the Hero cannot enter these gates, and if they kill the Daedra coming out of them, more will spawn. The gates are designed to keep a constant number of enemies on the field. Once Mehrunes Dagon arrives on site, Martin will speak to the Hero. The process can be hurried along by running away from Martin directly to the right in the Temple District so that they see Mehrunes Dagon. Otherwise, he moves very slowly, and they will be needlessly fighting Daedra until he gets to them. Run back to Martin for the conversation with him. After the short talk with Martin, run for the Temple of the One's door at once and waste no time getting inside. Once they are inside Martin will appear inside. If they are not fast enough to run in, then attempt to hurt Dagon. He cannot be killed, unless the Hero possesses the Wabbajack staff from the Sheogorath shrine quest. Which in this case his life points will be replaced with a lesser creatures', causing him to turn into a glitchy mess when hit with a weapon or damaging spell. If he is hit without the staff's magic, he will be staggered if he is hit with enough power from one particular attack or spell. Temple of One Inside the temple, Martin will show that he is indeed a Septim by turning into a Dragon — the Avatar of Akatosh — and battling with Mehrunes Dagon. Just before Martin turns into the avatar of Akatosh, he bids goodbye to the Hero. Mehrunes Dagon then rips off the roof of the Temple. A fight begins, ending in Martin defeating Mehrunes Dagon. The Dragon, wounded from the fight, turns into a massive statue of Akatosh, similar to the statues in Talos Plaza and Market district. In the end, Martin's sacrifice not only managed to send all the Daedra back to Oblivion — his actions prohibit them from entering Tamriel. Even though the Septim Dynasty ended with his death, the Dragonfires will not have to be lit ever again. Ocato, who came into the temple, announces that Martin Septim is the greatest emperor of the Septim Dynasty, possibly even greater than Tiber Septim himself, and will always be remembered. Ocato then bestows the title of the Champion of Cyrodiil to the Hero, and orders a suit of Imperial Dragon Armor to be delivered. However, he is concerned about the future of the empire. Without an emperor, he will need the support of the Champion in more recent times. Journal de:Drachenfeuer entzünden es:Enciende los fuegos de dragón ru:Зажечь Драконьи огни it:Accendi i fuochi di drago